Remus and Dora's three little terrors
by ladybugbear2
Summary: Remus and Tonks have three kids two of them twins. Most def AU. No one died except of course Voldy, Lily, James, and Dumbledore. Cannon pairs RLNT HPGW RWHG so on and so forth.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I haven't, don't, and never will own Harry Potter. It is fully and completely J.K. Rowling's work. I am just playing with her toys. Though the twins are mine and I claim them mwuahahahah!! =D anywhooo. **

**This is a non-betaed story so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

The soft patter of rain on the window was normally soothing for Remus. Particularly near the full moon. He loved the way the rain would run down the pane and the soft plinks it made on the spout. But today all he could think about was his beautiful and utterly stubborn wife, and all of the trouble she could get herself into.

She had insisted on taking Teddy to Diagon Alley that day, and wouldn't hear of him coming along, she said it was much to close to the full moon and he needed to rest up. Not taking in to account, of course, the fact that she herself was eight months pregnant with twins and should be resting also.

So off she and Teddy went gallivanting around Diagon Alley which, though it was much better now that the war was over, some of the shops were still boarded up and it still had the gloomy look of war hanging around it.

Remus had been taking a nap when he was startled awake by someone yelling his name from the fire place. It was a healer from St. Mungo's, apparently Dora's water had broken and she was now in the hospital having horrible contractions. The healer looked a bit harried and he figured that he should go immediately before his son destroyed the entire hospital. He flooed Harry and asked him to round up the crew and meet him at the hospital.

As soon as he got to the hospital he saw his son, he was running around the waiting room changing his hair color constantly, with a healer chasing him. Remus sighed; this was going to be one heck of a long night. Teddy spotted his dad just as Remus was about to get the nurses attention, and screamed "Daddy!" Remus scooped down and picked up his little son. "Teddy? Have you been causing trouble?" he looked at the toddler sternly. Teddy looked ashamed for all of two minutes before grinning and telling him about his packed day. Remus just shook his head and thanked the healer. He was about to ask where he could find his wife when the waiting room was entered by none other than the entire Weasley family, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Harry took one look at the harried healer and grinned. He walked over to Remus and held his hands out to take his godson. Remus gave him Teddy and after finding out the room number rushed off to be with his wife.

Which was where he was now, sitting next to her bed holding her hand and staring out the window. Dora was asleep at the moment and since she was only 5 centimeters dilated the healer said that it could be a while before the twins were born, also that she didn't want to induce labor seeing as Dora wasn't quite to term yet.

He winced when she squeezed his hand as another contraction hit. She hadn't wanted to take any potions, saying that she wanted to do this the old fashioned way like she had with Teddy. Remus had sighed and said that it was different this time. Teddy had been born while a war was going on and there weren't that many potions _to_ take.

But she had just rolled her eyes and stayed by her decision. So now he was here having to wait, and wait, and wait some more. He had a feeling that the twins would be born that day or the next he just wasn't sure when exactly that would happen and seeing as the full moon was only a few days away he really needed them to be born soon. But of course he would wait with his wife for as long as it took. It couldn't take _that_ long.

**A/N ok so what do y'all think? Should I continue? This is my first Harry Potter fic plus I am only 15 so go easy on me. No flames please!! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please?**


	2. The Hospital

**Here it is the sequel though I was a little disappointed that only one person reviewed. Was it thaat bad? Thanks to Sandranym for the review this one's for you. Enjoy!**

As it turned out he didn't have to wait that long. The twins were born 12 hours later after much screaming and cursing. . . on both Dora _and_ Remus' part. Who knew someone _that_ small could be _that_ strong! The only part of the day that really killed Remus was learning that his little boy had lycanthropy. He had infected his own son and now the little boy would have to live as a werewolf for his entire life. Remus decided that his son would have the best, even if he wasn't allowed to go with his big brother and twin sister to Hogwarts. But he had been ecstatic to learn that both his little girl and his little boy were a metamorphmagi like their mom and older brother. His family now had two werewolves and four metamorphmagi.

After gazing at his wife, son, and daughter he ran out in to the waiting room to inform the group on the new installments to the Lupin family. The group in the waiting room and enlarged to encompass Dora's parents and Arthur Weasley since had been at work earlier. He informed them that he and Dora were now the proud parents of a little boy and a little girl. He said that they had decided to go through the traditional naming process of twins in the wizarding world seeing as they were particularly special. They shared half of their magical core with each other. He glanced at Fred and George who were grinning identically at Remus, he smiled back, he knew that the fact that they shared half of their magical core helped them tremendously with the success of their pranks and their joke shop.

Suddenly Teddy squirmed in Harry's arms "Hawwy, down!" he glanced up at his father and then back at Harry. "Pweese?" Harry smiled and let him down and he ran over to Remus "Daddy, can we go see sister and broter? Pweese?" Remus smiled, "Sure, Cub, lets go see sister and broter, then we can see mamma." He glanced down at his son, who was, at the moment, holding his hand. "Teddy we have to remember to be quiet, we don't wanna wake brother or sister up. They need their sleep so maybe when we get home you can hold one of them." Teddy's eyes widened at the thought of holding one of his younger siblings. "Can I hold broter, Daddy?" then remembering his manners, "Pweese?" Remus chuckled, "What about sister? Why don't you wanna hold her?" Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Daaddy, don't you know, girls are yucky!" Remus did all he could to keep from laughing at his young son's assessment, and even then a small snort slipped out. "And don't you forget it cub! But your little sister is the good kind of girl, like momma." Teddy nodded his head, "Oooh ok, daddy."

Remus smiled and lifted Teddy up to look over the sides of the bassinets. Teddy's eyes widened a little as he saw that his sister and brother were indeed awake and looking at him. "Daddy! Sister and broter are awake!" just then their hair both turned a vivid turquoise, the exact color of Teddy's hair at the time. "And Daddy! They're both Meta. . . Metamor. . . Metamoraguses!" Remus grinned, "You mean Metamorphmagi?" "That's what I said!" Teddy insisted, showing just how much of his mother's stubbornness he had inherited, then again, Remus thought, he probably inherited it from me also. Poor kid he was cursed from both sides to be stubborn.

Remus grinned suddenly, looking down at his sons and daughter. Just then a healer came in to check on how the twins were doing. She smiled when she saw Remus and Teddy, walking up to them clip clopping her heals a bit louder than necessary to alert Remus that she was there, she walked up to him. "This is _some _family you've got here sir. Just one metamorphmagus is rare, but having _four_ in one family is practically unheard of!" Remus smiled at the Healer who looked to be in her mid fifties. "Well Ma'am we have a rare family, just the fact that a werewolf and an auror would get married is unheard of, us having kids, and three at that is even more so. So as you can see four metamorphmagi and two werewolves is to be expected." The healer looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "Sir, I have been in this business for over 25 years and I have yet to see a werewolf as happy as you. Rare or not I think that you deserve this, Sir and I look forward to seeing your family in the future." She did a quick check of the twins' vitals and left, making sure to close the door behind her.

Remus, who had been in a sort of shock at her words, shook himself and made his way up to the bed that held his wife. Teddy, who had been so entranced at the thought of holding one of his younger siblings hadn't noticed her when they first came in the room. St. Mungo's made a fact to keep the baby or babies whichever the case may be in the same room as the mother seeing as they normally needed to be near their mother and the mother usually had the same need.

Tonks, who had been awake for the last part of Remus and the healer's conversation, smiled up at him. "Remus, you wouldn't mind bringing my little trouble maker over here would you?" Remus grinned and brought Teddy over to his mother, quickly reminding him to be careful. Tonks waved off his cautioning and scooted over to make room for the little boy. Remus set him down on the bed and he soon snuggled up to his mother burying his head in her shoulder.

Remus smiled and went over to the bassinets and scooping up his little son and daughter. He went over to Tonks and sat down on the end of the bed. Tonks, who had been running her fingers through Teddy's messy locks, looked up at the drop on the edge of her bed. She saw Remus looking down at his new son and daughter with just as much awe as he had when he had first held Teddy. She loved that look and loved him even more for it. Giving Remus kids had been the best thing she could do. Even though he was terrified that one of the kids would be a werewolf, she didn't care. She knew that if one of the kids was a werewolf that they would have the best teacher in the world and that they would grow up to be a respectable part of the community just as Remus had.

Suddenly Remus looked up at her and caught her looking at him. She looked down suddenly and seeing that he stood up and moved over to the other side of the bed. She lifted Teddy up and put him on her lap so there was room for Remus and then scooted over. Remus laid down next to her and laid his new son and daughter on his chest, Teddy moved over so that he was between his parents and lay down with his head on Tonks' arm, in just a few minutes the entire family was asleep.

That was the way that Ron and Hermione Weasley found them thirty minutes later. Hermione took one look at the family and quickly summoned her camera, she took a snapshot of them and then prodded Ron out of the room. They returned to the waiting room and told the crowd waiting there what the Lupin family was doing in their room. The entire crowd chuckled and the camera was quickly passed around.

Remus who had woken up when the camera had gone off but kept his eyes shut, not wanting to wake up the two sleeping babies on his chest. But he finally opened his eyes and looked over at his sleeping wife. He loved watching her sleep, it made her look almost child like and totally devoid of worry and strife. At least until she had one of her killer nightmares. They happened almost once a week and were almost always were of him or teddy getting killed from the war that had ended two years ago. Both of them had come very close to dying and that fact coupled with the fact that Teddy had only been about a month old really disturbed her. But the nightmares were getting fewer and she hadn't had one in more than two weeks, which Remus decided or rather hoped meant that she was slowly realizing that they weren't going to die much less in a battle.

Suddenly Tonks stirred and looked up at him, "Hey sleepy head," Remus smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey now, is that any way to treat your husband?" She smiled cheekily up at him "Maybe." Just then their youngest son decided that he wanted his mamma and started wailing, which of course woke up his twin and his big brother, both of whom followed suit a few minutes later. Remus got up and walked his little daughter around the room a little bit and settled her down, and Tonks had gotten his little son to stop crying, but they didn't have enough arms pick Teddy up like he was accustomed to. So he just kept on wailing, finally the little girl in Remus' arms went back to sleep and he was able to scoop Teddy up and take him outside.

"Teddy Remus Lupin! You are to stop crying this instant young man!" Teddy who was now only whimpering stopped completely. Remus set him down on the floor and crouched down so that he could talk to him face to face. "Teddy, while I understand that you were just woken up from your nap, you have no reason to start screaming like a banshee. Your little brother and sister are most likely going to cry a lot in the coming years. And you cant start screaming every time they do that! Do you understand me?" Teddy looked up at his dad with glistening eyes. "Yes Daddy, I understand." Remus let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't really wanted to deal with the two year olds temper right now and thankfully he hadn't had to.

When the two of them got back to the room it was to find a healer talking to Tonks about her son's Lycanthropy. She was taking everything in such as what she needed to do when he transformed especially in his first year. She suggested diluting some wolfsbane with water or milk and feeding it to him in a bottle. Since the full potion wouldn't be safe for him to drink until he was around the age of 11.

Remus walked over to the bed and dropped a kiss on Tonks' head. He straightened up and realized that he didn't know when they could take the twins home. "Excuse me, Ma'am? Do you know perhaps when I could take my family home?" the healer looked up from the charts she had been reading and nodded. "Yes sir, you should be able to take them home tomorrow morning should everything look okay." Remus sighed in relief. Being at the hospital always brought back horrid memories from his childhood, such as being treated like a basket case because he was a werewolf, and being watched like a hawk for the same reason.

Later that night, after Remus had transfigured a bed for himself and Teddy, he decided it was time to talk to Dora about the ceremony for the naming of the twins. Walking over to her bed he realized that she was reading an old book of his The Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring it was one of his favorites and he had recommended it to her countless times. She looked up from her reading and saw him coming over. "Hey, babe, what's up?" he sat down on the side of her bed. "Just thought we might want to think about the naming ceremony for the twins." She nodded and set the book down, making sure to mark her page with a book marker since Remus wouldn't tolerate dog eared books. "I was think maybe setting the date for this Sunday, since some books I've read say that Sundays make the bonding stronger." It was Remus' turn to nod having read the same thing. "I agree, and seeing as it's only a few days from now I think that would be best. I don't want to have to call the twins sister and brother for much longer. It's starting to get on my nerves. Plus I don't want Teddy to think of them as such." Dora smiled "You do know that you are too much of a worry wart right?" she asked inquiringly. Remus smiled and stuck his tongue out at her; "You know you love it." he shot back indignantly. "You don't happen to know anywhere that would be able to perform the ceremony on such short notice do you?" Dora asked. Remus smiled, "Of course I do luv. I know just the place. And it doesn't cost an arm and a leg either. But now I think it's time for you to go to bed. I want our little troupe to be able to go home tomorrow and that can't happen if the momma of the group isn't well enough." Now it was Dora's turn to stick her tongue out at him. He smiled and caught her tongue in a kiss and the darted off her bed to slip into his own, smiling at her indignant expression. Clapping his hands for the lights to go off, he wondered just how much trouble three kids could get into, especially three metamorphmagi kids. Hoping it wasn't too much, he rolled over and dropped off into the land of dreams, not realizing that these upcoming years were going to be one heck of a ride.

**Soooo pumpkin pasties to everyone who reviews! And I'll even throw in some cauldron cakes!!!**


End file.
